second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Ebucrosie
"The Yaanari will soon face Archon something they shall regret!" Yoman itkowski, Decker from CSV Archon. The Battle of Ebucrosie, was a result of Commonwealth forces under General Aspinaca suffering from Yaanari orbital bombardment. its the largest naval engagement in Commonwealth history, with over 232 ships from both sides participating. Prelude Commonwealth intervention followed, as a result of the Galactic Entente efforts to contain the Yaanari fleet failed at the 2nd Battle of Avaconea. Upon entry into conflict. Task Force Manticore was order to lay siege to the Yannari world of Thrus-Sanguur, to establish a foothold into Yaanari space. The Battle of Thrus-Sanguur saw light Yaanari resistance towards Commonwealth forces. After Yaaanri Resistance was crushed. Manticore was ordered to move to Frishac in Avaconea to laid siege to the planet, although Aspinaca didn't have troops to maintain a garrison and move with Manticore. To fix the issue, Aspinaca armed newly freed Yaanari slaves to keep the populace from rebelling. Taking advantage of the situation Yaanari admiral Midlosec ordered his fleet to move on Thrus-Sanguur to cut off Aspinaca, and prepare a counterattack with over 15 million Mirovandan troops. Notified of the Yaanari moving towards Aspinaca. Admiral Satayesh Ibrahim ordered the fleet to turn back, rather than continue with a offensive. Due to the Commonwealth lacking wormhole stations through Yannari space and Manticore's dreadnought slowing them down, it took 6 months to reach Thrus-Sanguur by that time the planet was already being bombarded. Forces Task force Manticore is the core capital fleet of the commonwealth. Several wars, Satayesh Ibrahim a experience, and advance technology makes Manticore a deadly force. Despite its stellar composition, Manticore suffers mostly in its agility making it slow to respond in certain situations. * 51 Corvettes * 31 Destroyers * 20 Cruisers * 5 RS Support Cruisers * 1 Electronic Attack Cruiser * 10 Light Carriers * 15 Battlecruisers * 2 Battleships * 1 Heavy Dreadnought '''Gor'Cash Star Hunters '''comprise the core Yaanari fleet. Primed with reinforcements, and drive from Avaconea. The Yannari fleet Composition, Morale, along with their new torpedoes which can match Commonwealth torpedoes makes them a serious foe. Though their technology and numerical inferiority cost proved harmful against Manticore. * 17 Corvettes * 30 Cruisers * 2 Support Cruisers * 10 light Carriers * 3 Electronic Attack Cruisers * 21 Battlecruisers Battle The battle ended up lasting 19 hours with Commonwealth, and Yaanari vessels exchanging torpedoes. The Mirovandian watched, as a neutral third party not fighting the Commonwealth. The battle raged on, Yaanari ships continued to fight desperately despite they kept falling. After several hours the Yannari fleet was destroyed with its commander evading death, by fleeing in a escape pod towards the Mirovandan fleet. Aftermath With the Yaanari fleet destroyed, the Commonwealth championed a victory for them and the Entente. The Mirovandans, now without their Yaanari allies rushed back towards their core space to prepare for a federal counterattack. Task Force Manticore would go on towards Frishac taking that world, until The Wraith of Fulaz put a hold on the offensive. Category:Battles Category:Battles involving the Commonwealth